


Lola

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Club Going, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, M/M, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Dean's thirtieth birthday and he is drunk.</p><p>He bumps into a man named Castiel, who is also drunk.</p><p>They are very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:  
> Bold Italics= Song  
> Italics= Thought
> 
> Just so no one gets confused.

-oO0DEAN0Oo-

**_I met her in club down in old SoHo where you drink champagne and tastes just like Cherry Cola…_ **

The room was packed, people everywhere, dancing and singing and drinking and laughing. I was there too, my head spinning from one too many of whatever it was I had been drinking.

_**C-O-L-A Cola…** _

I couldn’t remember where I was exactly, or if I had come with anyone, the spastic flashing of rainbow strobe lights too hypnotizing for any real focus.

_**She walked up to me and asked me to dance; I asked her name and in a dark brown, voice she said “Lola”** _

The bottle in my hand was empty, but still carried with me as I waded through the closely knit horde of equally drunk club-goers.

_**L-O-L-A Lola…** _

Sam was probably worried, it was almost midnight, but hey, I was turning 30, and after three decades of life a guy deserves a bit of a celebration right?

_**Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…** _

I dunno’ whether it was just the heat of the moment or the alcohol fizzing in my bloodstream, but despite everything, I started dancing. It was more of an upright seizure than actual dancing, various appendages just flinging themselves in different directions. Seemingly of their own will.

**_Now I’m not the world’s most physical guy, but when she squeezed me tight, she nearly broke my spine Oh… My Lola..._ **

Someone bumped into me. They said nothing akin to apology. No one bumps into a slightly inebriated Dean Winchester and gets away with it. I reached out and grasped clumsily at the collar of their shirt and yanked them towards me.

**_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…_ **

It was a guy, tousled dark hair, ocean deep blue eyes, drink on his breath. “Watsshh, where ya’ going buddyy,” I slurred, glaring at him with what I intended to be an intimidating glare. “Sorry, I wasssn’t payingg any mind,” he replied, nodding along with himself.

**_Well I’m not dumb, but I can’t understand why she walks like a woman but talks like a man Oh… My Lola_ **

“Yeah? Welll, be more careful,” I chided, but made no move to release his shirt. He made no move at all.

**_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…_ **

“Definitely…” the man stared up at me, goddamn those eyes, they were absolutely captivating. I felt so calm right then, as if I could just stare into those endless blue pools for the rest of eternity.

_**Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…** _

We just stood there for what seemed like ages. “So whatsss yer name?” the question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. “Castiel,” he purred, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. I couldn’t help but grin toothily back. “’M Dean. Bit simplerr then Castiel. Can I call ya’ Cass?” “Shurrr… s’better than Cassie… thasswhat my brothers call me,” Castiel reminisced quietly. He glanced down at his shirt, still balled in my fist, “May I be free?”

**_Well, we drank champagne and danced all night! Under electric candlelight! She picked me up and sat me on her knee…_ **

I slowly let go, wary that the creature would run off before I was done. He didn’t, just stood right in front of me, pale stubbly face marbled with every color of the rainbow.

_**And said, “Dear boy, won’t you come home with me?”** _

As if on cue, we both started giggling like teenage girls, suddenly struck with the absurdity of our situation. Cass wrapped his hand around my wrist and dragged me out of the crowd towards a quieter, more secluded area of the room.

_**Well I’m not the world’s most passionate guy—** _

Neither of us said a word, simply leaned against the concrete wall and looked at one another. I was only a couple inches taller than Cass, and we were only about three inches apart…

**_But when I looked in her eyes, well I almost fell for my Lola…_ **

I leaned in, watching as Cass did just the same before my eyes slid shut and our lips met.

**_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola Lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…_ **

It was brilliant.

**_I pushed her away… I walked to the door… I fell to the floor… I got down on my knees…_ **

After a few blissful seconds we broke apart. Those great big eyes angled up at me, with that booze-induced dull glimmer, I knew I was done for.

**_I looked at her and she at me… That’s the way that I want it to stay… And I always wanted it to be that way for my Lola…_ **

It was half a second before we flew ourselves at each other, mouths slotting together perfectly.

**_Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…_ **

I wouldn’t be surprised to find out if I had died and gone to heaven at this point, just to have Cass’s sweet mouth pressed against my own.

**_Girls will be boys and Boys will be girls, it’s a mixed up muddled up shook up world, except for Lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…_ **

A tingle of pleasure shot down my spine as Cass slipped his hand up the back of my shirt, nimble fingers brushing against the skin. This club was apparently pretty lax about PDA, because we snogged right in that corner for the whole rest of the night.

**_Well, I left home just a week before! And I’d never ever kissed a woman before!_ **

**_And Lola smiled and took me by the hand… And she said “Dear boy, I’m gonna’ make you a man!”_ **

-oO0SAM0Oo-

I had no idea where Dean was. It was his thirtieth birthday and I had hoped maybe, just maybe, this year he can take care of himself. Mere wishful thinking on my part I realize now. I had spent the better part of the evening searching every bar and club in town trying to track him down. This was the last one and if he wasn’t here, well, I’m not paying for the medical bill when he shows up in a month missing his kidney.

I pushed open the door and say him immediately, bathed in iridescent light and macking on another dude.

_**Well, I’m not the world’s most masculine man, but I know what I am and I’m glad I’m a man…** _

_Perhaps he’s found someone else to take care of him_ , I pondered, stepping back out of the club and closing the door, _perhaps_.

_**AND SO IS LOLA!** _

_**Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…** _

_**Lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…** _

_**Lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola…** _

_**Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola… Lo-lo-lo-lo-lola……………………………………………………………………………………………………..** _

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't already know, the song is 'Lola' by The Kinks.
> 
> (I very much suggest looking it up)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques welcome!


End file.
